Hydrocarbon wells may be susceptible to scale formation, or build-up. Such scale may be deposited from reservoir fluids, such as water, that may be present within a subterranean formation and may restrict fluid flow within the hydrocarbon well. As examples, the scale may build up within a pore structure of the subterranean formation, within fractures that extend within the subterranean formation, and/or within one or more fluid conduits that may form a portion of and/or be associated with the hydrocarbon well. Regardless of the exact location and/or mechanism, deposition of scale within the subterranean formation and/or within the hydrocarbon well may restrict, or even block, production from the subterranean formation via the hydrocarbon well.
Historically, scale inhibitors have been deployed downhole to prevent scale formation. While such scale inhibitors may be effective, they have a limited useful lifetime and typically are depleted quickly from the subterranean formation. In addition, and while it may be cost-effective to deploy the scale inhibitors during formation and/or completion of the hydrocarbon well, deploying the scale inhibitors subsequent to initiating production from the hydrocarbon well may be disruptive and/or costly. Thus, there exists a need for improved systems and methods for inhibiting scale formation in a hydrocarbon well.